Idealny dzień na zabawę
300px|prawoIdealny dzień na zabawę (ang. Perfect Day for Fun) — jeden z klipów promocyjnych filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, a zarazem piosenka. Dziewczyny śpiewają w niej o przyjaźni i dobrej zabawie. Pierw widzimy, jak się bawią na festynie, po czym następuje punkt kulminacyjny na scenie muzycznej. Całość kończy się na diabelskim młynie. W przeciwieństwie do Ogon w ruch, tę piosenkę można usłyszeć wyłącznie w klipie promocyjnym i nie znalazła się ostatecznie w filmie. Obecność Twilight Sparkle oraz Spike'a sugeruje, że wydarzenia z tego klipu są niekanoniczne. Tekst (wersja polska) :Wszystkie ::Oł, o-o-o-o-oł, o-o-o-o-o-oł ::O, o-o-o-o-oł ::Dziś zabawy nadszedł czas ::Przyjaciele mają wpaść ::Razem spędzić cały dzień ::Będzie super, już to wiem ::Znajdziesz mnie przy którejś z gier ::Młyn diabelski porwie cię ::Biegnij za mną, ile tchu ::Ile sił wyciśniesz z nóg! ::Z przyjaciółmi, choć są różni ::Dźwigać mogę cały świat ::Niczego z nimi się nie muszę bać, o-o-o ::Zróbmy szalonego coś ::Wszyscy się przyłączyć chcą ::Frajda taka jest, że hej :Applejack: Znów ostatnia kończę, ej! :Wszystkie ::Kibicują ziomki nam ::Może wygrać coś się da ::Wszyscy klaszczą, krzyczy tłum ::Śmieją się, aż boli brzuch! ::Przyjaciele, tak niewiele ::Mi potrzeba oprócz nich ::Bo wiem, że z przyjaciółmi dzień nie będzie nigdy zły ::Oł, o-o-o-o-oł, o-o-o-o-o-oł ::O, o-o-o-o-oł ::Mamy wspólnych zdjęć ze sto ::Głupią minę zrobił ktoś ::Dzień ucieka, czas tak gna ::Hop, na scenę biorę was ::Z dziewczynami koncert dam ::Pod palcami struna gra ::Zacznij śpiewać, w górę skacz ::Jest zabawa na sto dwa! ::Z przyjaciółmi, choć są różni ::Dźwigać mogę cały świat ::Niczego z nimi się nie muszę ba-a-a-ać ::Przyjaciele, tak niewiele ::Mi potrzeba oprócz nich ::Bo wiem, że z przyjaciółmi dzień nie będzie nigdy zły Tekst (wersja angielska) :Wszystkie ::Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh oh uh ::Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh ::Looking forward to some fun ::Knowing all our friends will come ::'Cause we're here to spend the day ::Ev'rybody come and play ::Let's all pick a meeting place ::And we're gonna have to race ::Ev'rybody follow me ::This is where we're gonna be! ::With my best friends, though we're different ::We feel like we still belong ::And every day it makes our friendship strong ::Let's go find some games to win ::Ev'rybody's joining in ::'Cause we're having such a blast :Applejack: Hey, did I just come in last? :Wszystkie ::Doesn't matter win or lose ::When we always are amused ::My friends stand out in a crowd ::Having fun and laughing loud! ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::It's a perfect day for fun when I spend it with you ::Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh, aw oh uh oh uh ::Oh, aw aw oh, oh, oh ::Taking photos with my friends ::Never want this day to end ::But the time is going fast ::So come on and make it last ::Get the band up on the stage ::Doesn't matter what your age ::Hear the music, now's your chance ::Ev'rybody start to dance! ::With my best friends, though we're different ::We feel like we still belong ::And every day it makes our friendship strong ::With my best friends, we can depend ::They will always follow through ::There's a guarantee for fun when I spend it with you Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Klipy animowane